Love Begins
by The Snowing Pen
Summary: Apakah sebelumnya, engkau pernah membayangkan kehidupan remaja seperti apa? Lika liku yang harus mereka hadapi. Tekanan demi tekanan yang mereka beban selama ini. Sampai kisah cinta yang akan terkikis setelah masa SMA ini berakhir, yang hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang tak tertulis tinta, dan berbekas pada setiap perasaan orang. Rumit namun labil.
1. Chapter 1

_**Apakah sebelumnya, engkau pernah membayangkan kehidupan remaja seperti apa? Lika liku yang harus mereka hadapi. Tekanan demi tekanan yang mereka beban selama ini. Sampai kisah cinta yang akan terkikis setelah masa SMA ini berakhir, yang hanya akan menjadi kenangan yang tak tertulis tinta, dan berbekas pada setiap perasaan orang. Rumit namun labil.**_

Ketika ku rasa, ku sudah menginjak umur yang pas untuk bebas bercanda ria bersama teman teman, dan merasakan gejolak di jantung untuk pertama kalinya. Aku merasakan pengalaman terburuk dari yang terburuk untuk pertama kali seumur hidupku. Aku mengalaminya ketika puber pertamaku selesai, dan ketika aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah kulupakan. Ketika diriku dinyatakan masuk ke sekolah terfavorit di kota ini. Seiei Gakuen Tokyo sebutannya. Seluruh keluarga besar merayakannya seakan salah satu keluarga ada yang mendapatkan lotere, walau kenyataannya tidak.

Setelah perayaan besar besaran itu, telepon rumah berdering, keras sekali seakan telingaku akan copot karena deringannya. Pamanku mengangkatnya antusias. Namun setelah Paman mendengar seberang telepon berbicara apa. Wajah dia seperti ada kerutan, matanya tiba tiba berkaca, dan dia menatapku sendu. "Orang tua mu, Karin" dan kalian tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

Hanazono Karin, gadis biasa biasa, yang hidup bersama Paman dan Bibinya di rumah sederhananya, di komplek kecil, di daerah Tokyo, Jepang. Dia sekarang bersekolah di Sakuragaoka High School Tokyo. Sedih,perih itu lah yang dirasakannya saat tidak sengaja flashback akan masa setelah puber pertamanya. Orangtuanya yang ia yakini sedang sibuk berkerja di Hokaido, dan special untuk anak perempuan satu satunya, mereka pulang ke Tokyo, ketika mendengar anak perempuan semata wayangnya berhasil masuk ke sekolah favorit. Namun naas kejadian yang tidak diinginkan sama sekali, terjadi. Hatinya berat dan kepalanya pusing ketika mengingatnya.

"Karin~chan, apa kau sudah menemukan lap nya" rasa sakitnya berusaha ia tahan, air matanya berusaha ia hilangkan. Ya dia harus melupakannya, kejadian itu.

"Iya, bi, Karin datang" dia berusaha menahannya dan kembali menjadi dirinya yang ceria dan disenangi orang disekitarnya. "Karin kau pasti bisa" gumamnya.

"Lama sekali, kau kenapa?" Seru bibi Marry sebutannya, Namanya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan bahwa dia orang jepang asli. Namun kebenarannya dia adalah warga Jepang tulen. Namanya ya namanya dia menginginkan Nama Mary itu. Kalau Karin tahu, segampang itu mengganti namanya. Dia ingin sekali mengganti namanya menjadi Gwen Hanazono, namanya benar benar cantik seperti nama peran di Film yang baru Karin tonton (Gwen Stacy : kekasih Peter Parker di film The Amazing Spiderman) hah pikiran untuk mengganti namanya harus ditepis sebentar, bibi sudah menunggu jawaban Karin dari tadi. Maklum Gwen oh maksudnya Karin senang sekali mengkhayal.

"Hehehe tidak apa apa,bi. Biasa Karin suka melamun" ia sebenarnya sangat imut, sembari mengatakan itu dia sesekali menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jangan melamun yang aneh aneh yaa"

"Hahaha Iya bi, walaupun umur ku sudah 17 tahun, pikiran ku masih seperti anak berumur 2 tahun kok"

"Ah kau ini" hadiah jitakan dari bibi melayang di kepala Karin. Karin yang dijitak justru senang senang saja. Dia terlihat tidak ada beban sama sekali, walaupun masalah di masa lalu selalu terlintas di hatinya, membuat trauma yang sangat kuat bagi gadis polos ini.

Besok adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah, semenjak liburan musim panas sebulan yang lalu. Tidak terbayangkan, bagaimana canda ria teman temannya menceritakan kegiatan selama liburannya seperti apa. Ia yakin salah satu dari temannya ada yang menceritakan bahwa semenjak liburan dia pergi ke Eropa lalu Amerika lalu Paris. Memikirkan nya saja sudah membuat dia pusing. Bagaimana dia harus menceritakan ke teman temannya, kegiatan apa yang ia lakukan selama liburan. Apa iya, Karin harus menceritakan bahwa "liburan ku senang sekali. Aku melakukan hal yang paling beda, kalian tahu, ternyata kolong tempat tidur ku ada kotoran tikus banyaaak sekali, jadi selama tiga puluh hari dua puluh sembilan malam aku membersihkannya" hahaha ia mengernyit jijik membayangkan khayalannya. Sudahlah tidak seharusnya dia mengkhayal terus. Sepertinya juga, meja yang ia lap dari tadi sudah lebih dari bersih, bahkan mengkilap. Semoga saja keberuntungan menghampiri Karin esok hari.

Namun keberuntungan tidak datang begitu saja. Karin terengah engah berlari, mengapa ia bisa bangun kesiangan padahal jelas hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Apa gara gara khayalan ia kemarin, hormon dan saraf dia jadi malas untuk bangun pagi dan datang ke sekolah pagi pagi.

Tampak dia terlihat akan mati, karena ia sudah berlari sekencang kencangnya sejak tadi. Koridor sekolah seolah panjang sekali seperti rel kereta api. Dia harus ke mading,pikirnya. Melihat tahun ini ia berada di kelas apa, dan menuju kelas tersebut. Tapi kenapa sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan madingnya.

Koridor mulai sepi ya tentu dikarenakan beberapa menit yang lalu bel sudah berdering.

Dia berteriak frustasi saat mengetahui tali sepatu nya lepas 'ah sial' sepatu nya bisa memperlambat kecepatannya jika tali sepatu nya masih seperti itu, atau yang terburuk dia bisa jatuh terjungkil balik karena tali sepatunya.

"Sepatu sialan" gumamnya rendah, ia pun menunduk lekas untuk menali sepatunya. Ia rasa ia butuh waktu satu jam untuk menali sepatunya dengan rasa kepanikan yang besar seperti itu. Tetapi, ada yang aneh, ia mendengar orang berlari dari belakang, suaranya makin keras, seperti suara itu akan menuju kesini, karena curiga ia menoleh dan sesuatu terjadi.

 **'GUBRAAAKKK'**

"BODOH, arghh" Karin ditabrak oleh orang yang tidak dikenal, kejadiannya sungguh lucu. Karin yang sedari jongkok, lalu orang yang tidak dikenal tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang sedang jongkok, dan mengira bahwa Karin yang jongkok adalah batu yang habis disandungnya. Karin terbungkuk, dan pinggangnya seperti mau patah, dan orang yang tidak dikenal tersebut duduk di arah depan Karin sembari mengelus bongkongnya.

"Argh dasar, kalo kau mau duduk, jangan ditengah jalan. Bikin orang celaka saja"

"Haha bikin celaka, kau pikir aku tidak celaka. Pinggangku sakit tau"

"Lalu urusan ku apa kalau pinggangmu sakit"

"Urusanmu apa? Eh Jangan berdiri dulu" Karin hanya mengharapkan kata minta maaf saja dari pria songong itu, selain itu ia tidak minta apa apa.

"Bodoh. Kau mau meninggalkan aku eh rambut Jabrik" pria tidak tau diri tersebut pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih duduk menahan rasa sakit di pinggangnya.

"Ehhh" Karin pun memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berencana menarik kemeja lelaki tersebut, dan mengajaknya adu boxing. Namun khayalannya harus ditepis dahulu. "Arghhhh" sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula, peribahasa yang pas untuk Karin. Ketika ia mau menghampiri lelaki tersebut, malang Karin harus terjatuh karena tali sepatu nya yang dari tadi belum diikat.

"Arghhh ... sialan" pria itu menoleh ke arah Karin. Ia berharap pria itu datang, membantu Karin berdiri dan minta maaf kepadanya. Namun apa yang terjadi.

"Itulah akibat orang pengganggu"

'APA' pria itu malah mengatakan hal seperti itu, apa dia tidak merasa berbuat kesalahan sedikit pun.

Dia meninggalkan Karin tanpa dosa, dia lanjut berlari kecil.

Sementara Karin.

"Dasar bodoh. Tidak tahu diri. Ahhhh aku benci" terdengar umpatan yang masih bisa ia keluarkan untuk pria rambut Jabrik tadi sembari menahan rasa sakitnya yang menimpa seluruh badannya. Rasanya hati dan pikirannya juga sakit, karena pria tadi.

'awas saja rambut jabrik' kutukannya mulai menggaung dihati dan pikiran Karin, auranya tiba tiba berubah menjadi ungu kehitam hitaman. Dan kita hanya berdoa untuk apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Karin masih terengah engah akibat lari maraton nya tadi. Betapa malang nasib dia, jika di kelas barunya yaitu kelas 3.3 sudah terdapat guru nya. Betapa bengisnya hari pertama masuk sekolahnya.

Dan bingo, tidak ada gurunya. Karin tersenyum kemenangan. Dia menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah gadis terberuntung di Tokyo. Dia berjalan menuju bangku nya yang terdapat di paling belakang, pojok kiri, dekat jendela. Bagus, tidak usah datang pagi pagi untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk impian. Betapa senangnya ia bisa duduk disana, terbayang sudah hal hal curang pada ujian yang ia bisa lakukan jika duduk disana. Ia tersenyum layak penyihir.

Aneh memang, ia sudah mengelilingi koridor selama 15 menit, dan duduk disini selama 5 menit, tapi guru tak kunjung datang. Ia mulai merengut kesal.

'kalau gini aku tidak usah lari lari tadi' Karin membenamkan kepalanya di mejanya, menghadap jendela yang memperlihatkan gedung seberang, dan lapangan.

'Indah sekali jika aku bisa lihat seorang pangeran di gedung olahraga' Karin tersenyum, lalu memejamkan matanya. Rasanya ia ingin tidur dan bermimpi indah.

"Selamat pagi murid murid kelas 3,3. Selamat datang di kelas baru kalian tahun ini"

'pengenalan dulu rupanya, kuharap guru telat itu tidak menyadariku yang lagi tidur' pikir Karin yang masih melanjutkan tidur yang tidak nyenyak tersebut.

"Maafkan ibu karena sudah sangat telat. Selanjutnya ibu tidak akan telat lagi. Perkenalkan nama ibu. Hikari"

'ah aku sudah salah mengatakan dia guru telat. Ah coba kalau dia tidak telat hari ini, bisa habis kan aku. Aku mencabut ucapanku tadi. Semoga guru itu selalu telat' pikir Karin yang tidak habis pikir mengkhayalnya.

"Ibu telat karena ada murid pindahan jadi ibu mengurusnya sebentar dan anak pindahan tersebut memutuskan untuk berada di kelas ini sampai tahun depan. Kujyo~san masuklah"

'memang bisa anak pindahan masuk ke kelas berapa, semaunya' gumam Karin. Dia memutuskan untuk bangun sebentar dan melihat anak pindahan yang semaunya itu.

Sebentar, sebentar, sebentar.

"Hai teman teman. Nama Saya adalah Kujyo Kazune. Panggil saja Kazune. Saya pindahan dari London. Kuharap kalian semua dapat menerima saya. Terimakasih" anak pindahan semaunya itu menatap Karin yang balas menatap tidak percaya.

'APA! rambut runcing datang ke kelas saya. '

 **To be continued~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kujyo~san, kau bisa duduk disebelah..." Guru itu menunjuk Karin. Karin yang masih shock, tidak terasa dia juga mengucapkan hal yang tidak ingin ia ucapkan sama sekali.

"Hah. Saya. Hanazono Karin"

"Ya duduk disebelah Hanazono~san ya" Karin yang sejak tadi shock setengah mati, kini ia shock hampir mati.

Bodoh, ya, jika ia menolak permintaan gurunya di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Dan betapa terkejutnya, ketika guru menyuruh si anak pindahan duduk disebelahku, lalu si anak pindahan tidak menolak sama sekali. Jika ia bisa masuk ke kelas semaunya, ia juga bisa memilih tempat duduk semaunya juga kan. Iya kan.

"Aha iya, dia sudah duduk"

Walaupun meja dan bangku kita juga ada jaraknya seperti meja dan bangku lain. Tapi tetap saja, Karin tidak suka.

"Sensei" Karin berdiri.

"Apa Hanazono~san" Hikari Sensei menyaut ucapan Karin yang terlihat masih shock tersebut. Sepuluh detik kemudian tidak ada sautan apa apa. Yang Karin lakukan hanya menatap gurunya dengan tatapan memohon namun sayangnya Hikari sensei tidak menganggap jika tatapan itu adalah tatapan memohon.

Hikari Sensei terlihat kesal, karena Karin diam saja.

"Duduk Hanazono~san" Sayang sekali Karin bernasib buruk kali ini. Tidak mungkin kan, jika ia harus bilang ke Hikari sensei, bahwa dia tidak ingin duduk berdekatan dengan anak pindahan itu. Tanggapan apa yang akan dikeluarkan semua murid di kelas ini. Pasti mereka menganggap Karin adalah murid ter-tidaksopan yang pernah ada. Sial sekali, Hikari sensei juga jelas tidak menganggapi tatapan memohon Karin. Maka ia duduk terpaksa, dan ingin menangis.

"Kau ingin menangis sepertinya. Aku bawa sapu tangan nih" sial, mengapa anak pindahan itu berkata seperti itu. Jelas dia ingin mengejek Karin.

"Ahahaahaha" Karin berusaha tersenyum manis kepadanya, padahal rasanya dia ingin muntah melihat tampang anak pindahan itu. Karin memutuskan untuk menatap ke depan saja, dan berusaha untuk sama sekali tidak menoleh ke samping.

Namun tidak seperti harapannya...

"Hoi, kau bisa tidak soal nomor tiga itu?. Ahaha sepertinya kau tidak bisa" Bukankah sebelum ini, Karin yang menjadi korbannya, dan berjanji untuk membuat setan itu tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Tetapi sekarang, ia yang justru mendapat ejekan yang menjurus kepada pembalasan dendam dari setan itu.

"Aku itu baik, aku bukan tipikal pembalas dendam hanya karena masalah tadi pagi." Karin merasakan aura hitamnya makin berkobar, bolehkah saat ini dia memukul setan disampingnya itu, sampai dia tidak bisa berbicara lagi.

"Masa pertanyaan mudah seperti itu, kau tidak bisa. Sini kau mau melihat jawabanku tidak, siapa tau nama kau yang akan disebut habis ini." Karin berusaha keras untuk masih berkutit dengan kertasnya. Sebisanya ia melihat ke arah lain kecuali arah samping kanannya.

Emosinya kini tidak bisa ia kontrol sama sekali, sehingga soal matematika di depan, satu pun tidak bisa ia kerjakan di kertasnya. Apalagi bisikan bisikan setan yang menggaung di telinga nya. Dasar setan memang.

"Hanazono Karin, soal nomor tiga"

Karin seperti mau mati duduk mendengar namanya. Jika seperti ini, berarti bisikan setan tadi benar dong.

Karin memutuskan untuk berdiri, dan maju ke depan.

"Hoi ini kesempatan terakhir, mau tidak jawabanku" Karin yang masih berdiri di tempat duduknya,akhirnya menoleh ke arah sumber bisikan setan selama ini. Dia menatap balik setan tersebut dengan tatapan iblis, belum lagi aura iblis Karin berkobar hebat.

"Hanazono~san"

"Haik Sensei. Maaf" Karin kembali menoleh ke arah depan, dan mulai jalan menuju depan kelas dengan perasaan kesal setengah mati.

Biarkan Karin kini menikmati soal nya di depan papan tulis, belum lagi tatapan seluruh murid kelas menuju ke arah nya. Karin mulai mengerjakannya perlahan, namun.

 _"Masa pertanyaan mudah seperti itu, kau tidak bisa"_ Rasanya tangan dan otak Karin tidak bisa melakukan kinerja seperti biasanya. Bisikan tadi mengalir di otaknya seperti aliran listrik di kabel konduktor. Dia tidak tahan lagi.

"Maaf Sensei. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya" Karin menghadap ke Hikari sensei dengan menunduk.

"Baik. Tidak apa apa. Sakurai yuki lanjutkan jawaban Hanazono~san" ini pertama kali, ia gagal menjawab soal. Biasanya ia justru yang menjawab semua soal di depan papan tulis dengan benar bahkan dalam waktu yang terbilang cukup cepat. Tetapi mengapa hari ini?

Karin kini sudah duduk di tempat duduknya. Loyo, lesu Itulah yang dirasakan Karin.

"Kau sih yang tidak mau-"

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM SAJA" Teriakan Karin cukup keras, sehingga mata seluruh penghuni kelas mengarah padanya.

"Ada apa yaa" Hikari Sensei mulai bertindak.

Ia tidak mungkin meninju lelaki disampingnya itu sekarang kan, ia juga tidak mungkin mengajaknya adu boxing sekarang kan. Kini mereka di kelas, mereka sedang belajar.

Dia mengeluarkan emosi sebisanya, dengan teriakan frustasi barusan. Namun seluruh murid kelas tidak menanggapi Karin dengan tanggapan bahwa 'wajar emosinya sedang tidak stabil' 'Karin kasian sekali' 'seharusnya dia tidak duduk disitu', sedangkan mereka justru menganggap Karin adalah seorang pengganggu kelas ini.

"Maaf sensei" Karin berdiri dan menunduk untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Ini permintaan maafmu yang terakhir yaa. Permintaan maafmu selanjutnya sensei tidak akan terima."

"Haik sensei" Percayalah, selagi Karin duduk dia sambil menitikan air matanya yang sudah tidak mampu ia bendung sejak tadi. Dia menunduk, lalu menoleh ke arah kiri yaitu arah jendela, mungkin sebab dia menoleh,karena Karin menyadari bahwa lelaki yang disampingnya itu melihatnya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Dia menghapus air matanya, lalu dia kembali fokus dalam pelajarannya.

Diluar dugaan, sampai bel pulang berdering,lelaki itu tidak mengganggu Karin lagi. Karin sudah memutuskan dia tidak akan pernah melihat wajah si anak pindahan itu lagi, tidak akan pernah. Dan sesuai dengan keinginannya, si anak pindahan berlalu pergi dari kelas, sehingga Karin tidak usah repot repot menghindari dia.

"Tampan sekali dia yaa"

"Selain tampan dia juga pintar" Karin menoleh, melihat para gadis di kelasnya sedang memuji si anak pindahan habis habisan.

"Dia kan emang pindahan dari London, ya pasti pintar lah"

"Pasti orang tua nya juga kaya raya deh" Karin pergi meninggalkan gadis gadis yang masih sibuk memuji si anak pindahan. Telinganya seperti terdapat kotoran ketika mendengar pujian pujian tersebut.

Karin berjalan sendirian seolah dia menikmati perjalanan ini dengan sendirian. Namun dia tidak ingin sendirian, seperti keliatannya.

Akhirnya setelah menikmati panjangnya koridor, Karin melihat seseorang yang ia kenal, tentu orang itu adalah teman dekat Karin.

"Ryu~chaaaa-" sapa Karin terhenti saat orang yang ingin disapa ternyata bersama orang lain, terlihat Ryu dengan teman baru nya terlihat bahagia. Lagi lagi Karin menunduk sedih. Padahal watak pemurung dan cengeng sama sekali tidak pernah tertulis di kamus Karin, meskipun setelah orang tua nya meninggal juga, dia tidak pernah semurung ini.

 _"Aku itu baik, aku bukan tipikal pembalas dendam hanya karena masalah tadi pagi."_

"Argh... ucapan dia lagi" Seakan akan ucapan dia itu adalah mantra yang sengaja dimasukkan ke kepala Karin. Mengapa ucapan dia selalu terngiang ngiang di pikiran Karin.

 _"Itulah akibat orang pengganggu"_

 **'GUBRAK'**

lagi lagi Karin tabrakan dengan orang. Pikirannya sudah kemana kemana seakan dia tidak bisa mengendalikannya.

"Maafkan aku sudah menabrakmu" ucapnya. Karin yang masih sibuk murung dan bengong tidak menanggapinya, bahkan ia mencoba meninggalkan orang yang ditabraknya barusan.

"Sebentar"

Karin pun menoleh, menatap gadis yang barusan ia tabrak, dengan malas.

"Apakah kakak, kenal anak murid kelas 3 yang bernama Kujyou kazune" tanya gadis tersebut. Mengapa anak itu bertanya hal yang tidak penting seperti itu.

"Kujyou Kazune yaa" Karin mendengarnya malas. Dia benar benar butuh waktu untuk sendirian, sehingga ia pun diajak ngobrol oleh gadis itu, dia ngawur jawabannya seakan akan saat ini Karin sedang dalam kondisi habis minum soju dua guci.

"Ahahahaha" sepertinya efek soju dua gucinya mulai kerasa, akibatnya Karin menanggapi pertanyaan gadis tadi dengan tertawa bak nenek lampir.

"Aku kenal Kujyou Kazune kok, dia bahkan sekelas dengan ku. Hahahhaha" Karin makin tertawa cekikikan, sembari ia membungkuk untuk menahan ketawanya.

Sepertinya Karin tidak waras.

Dan beberapa menit kemudian, dia masih saja tertawa, sampai ia menyadari.

"UNTUK APA KAU MENCARI SI RAMBUT JABRIK" pada hari ini untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia kembali shock.

"Namaku bukan si rambut jabrik, bodoh" telinga Karin menangkap suara si rambut jabrik lagi, ah dia frustasi karena suara dan ucapan nya masih menggaung dipikirannya.

Sampai sampai kini, dia menutup telinga dan memejamkan mata. "Kau kenapa lagi. Sudah tidak waras?" suara itu lagi, ucapan itu lagi. Dia memekik keras seakan dia menahan kesakitan di telinganya.

"Eh kau kenapaa?" sampai tangan jenjang itu memegang tangan Karin dan dijauhkannya dari telinga Karin. Karin yang masih kaget, kemudian dia perlahan membuka matanya. Dan tepat kini kita bertatapan.

Mata biru bak batu safir tersebut menangkap tatapan mata Karin, resah. Karin melihat tatapan cemas dari mata biru di depannya. Sampai Karin menelusuri wajah yang berada dihadapan matanya.

'aku baru sadar, si rambut jabrik itu tampan juga' seakan masih terhipnotis dengan ketampanan orang yang berada dihadapannya.

"Heiii" Maka Kazune melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Karin.

"Aha iya" Karin sungguh malu dengan kelakuan dia barusan. Mengapa ia memikirkan hal hal aneh tadi ketika ia bertatapan dengan si anak pindahan. Mengapa? Kenapa?

"Maaf, kak aku sudah buat kakak kaget. Aku adik dari Kak Kazune namaku Kujyou Kazusa. Aku bersekolah disini juga dan aku masih kelas satu. Salam kenal" tatapan Karin sudah mengarah ke arah gadis di depannya yang sedang membungkuk hormat, Karin yang masih kaget, berusaha membalas bungkukan gadis tersebut.

"Ya, namaku Hanazono Karin. Salam kenal" Karin yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi diri dia biasanya, yang manis, ceria, dan positif tersenyum ke arah Kazusa. Kazusa pun membalas senyuman Karin juga. Entahlah apa yang membuat Karin, lebih tenang saat ini daripada beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kazusa seharusnya kau tadi di kelas saja, aku yang akan menjemputmu. Aku hampir kesasar tau untuk mencari kelasmu."

"Ehehe gomen kak, kukira kaka menunggu di gerbang" Kazusa sungguh terlihat cantik dan manis. Mata biru yang persis dengan mata kakaknya menjadi pelengkap kecantikan gadis berbando kelinci yang ada dihadapannya tersebut.

"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang" Kazune melintas dihadapan Karin seolah dia tidak melihat Karin, bahkan ia tidak mengucapkan satu kata patah pun kepada Karin.

"Baik Ka Hanazono, aku pulang dulu ya sama kak Kazune. Kaka juga seharusnya pulang cepat. Dah kakak" Karin benar heran, mengapa pribadi kakak adik tersebut sungguh beda drastis. Karin yang sembari menatap kepergian mereka, Karin mereka-reka apa yang membuat pribadi mereka berdua sangat berbeda. Yang satu lagi sangat sopan, yang satu lagi bahkan tidak tahu apa itu sopan.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan" Karin menampar mukanya agar dia cepat sadar akan lamunan dia sekarang. Tiba tiba Karin terpikir.

'genggaman tadi' Karin melihat tangannya. Ya tadi tangannya habis disentuh oleh si anak pindahan itu. Seolah olah kejadian tadi terulang lagi di pikiran Karin, membuat Karin merona merah sejenak.

 _"Eh kau kenapaa?"_ astaga kata kata tadi terngiang di kepala Karin lagi. Tapi kata kata ini berbeda dengan kata kata yang tadi terngiang di kepala Karin saat ia di koridor. Berbeda. Karena kata kata sekarang adalah kata kata berupa kekhawatiran.

Tak terasa, lengkungan bibir Karin terbentuk. Rasanya hati dia kini lega. Tidak ada yang mengganggu pikiran dan hati Karin sekarang. Sungguh bagus kan.

 _"Kau kenapa lagi. Sudah tidak waras?"_ astaga dia mengatai Karin tidak waras. Sungguh tidak sopan si anak pindahan itu. Karin yang sekarang kini berubah jadi karin biasanya mulai berpikir pikir lagi.

"Awas saja Kujyou Kazune aku masih ingin membalasmu" dendam itu masih ada dipikiran Karin, bahkan sekarang menggebu gebu.

"Aku janji kalau aku bertemu dia di tempat selain sekolah. Aku akan menghajarnya" bahkan sekarang Karin sudah membuat nazar yang tidak main main mengerikannya. Karin pun melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan gagah dan berani.

 **To Be Continued~**

Hai para readers, chapter 1 aku blm nyapa kalian yaaa.. Haloo aku author baru disini, panggil aja aku ,sesuka kalian. Oh iya di chapter 1 ada kesalahan nih, yg terakhir yg rambut runcing tuh harusnya rambut jabrik, aku bingung kok bisa berubah sendiri gitu ya, mungkin karena aku author baru dan aku baru di fanfiction jadinya banyak kesalahan yg tak terduga.

Arigatou yaa yg udh mereview, review-an kalian itu yg bikin aku semangat ngelanjutin. Tolong kritik fic baru aku juga yaa, karena mungkin kata kata dan tata bahasa nya sangat kurang.

Semoga aku cepet yaa ngupdate kilat chapter 3 nya. Dan untuk bagian terakhir.

REVIEW ya


	3. Chapter 3

Hari menjelang malam, dan malam menjelang pagi. Dan sudah pagi lagi. Suasana luar sangat terasa dingin, seakan menahan Karin untuk pergi ke sekolah, padahal hari ini sampai november mendatang adalah musim gugur. Sungguh diluar dugaan ya.

Karin kini tidak telat, bahkan dia sengaja berangkat saat terbilang masih subuh. Dia bisa santai sambil menikmati musim gugur yang dingin dan redup redup lampu yang mengelilingi jalanan Tokyo, menerangi Karin berjalan yang kini masih seperti di malam hari.

Dia menoleh dan menoleh, begitu bebas nya dia bisa menoleh kesana kemari, melihat suasana Tokyo di hari pagi jam 05.30. Tenang, itulah yang ia rasakan. Deru angin pagi juga terasa masuk sampai ke tulang tulang Karin. Embun yang sekarang sudah berada di daun daun, menambah kesejukan di pagi ini. Sampai sesuatu yang berat mengenai pundak Karin.

Karin yang menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang berat itu adalah tangan, kemudian Karin memutuskan untuk menepis tangan tersebut, dan menengok ke pemilik tangan tadi. Maka ia melihat seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam dengan tudung yang sangat panjang,cukup untuk menutupi wajah pemilik tangan barusan.

Karin yang tadi sedang dalam mood yang baik tiba tiba "SETAAAANNNN" keringat dingin mengucur ke pelipis Karin, kakinya juga bergetar seolah olah tulang di kaki Karin tiba tiba menghilang. Karin jatuh terduduk dan masih menatap si jubah hitam.

Si jubah hitam mengulurkan tangannya yang pucat. Karin yang masih ketakutan, bingung ia harus apa. Maka jika otak dia tidak mau melakukan sesuatu, maka motorik nya yang harus berkerja. Dia menendang tangan pucat si jubah hitam, dan meninju si jubah hitam tepat di pipi nya.

Bagus, saraf motorik Karin sungguh berkerja secara hebat. Karin tidak usah berpikir panjang. Dia pergi terhuyung huyung, dan dia tidak akan menghiraukan sesuatu yang bersuara di belakang. Suara itu hanya akan membawa Karin kepada si jubah hitam. Karin akan bernasib seperti apa jika ia tertangkap oleh si jubah hitam. ahh memikirkan nya juga sudah buat pusing.

Karin berlari tanpa arah, entah dia juga bingung akan menuju kemana dan berada dimana. Ia terhenti, lalu menengok ke belakang cepat takut si jubah hitam ada di tepat belakang Karin lalu menghipnotis Karin sekejap.

Karin yang sedang membayangkan hal hal buruk yang akan terjadi jika ia tertangkap, dia kembali lari. Takut jika si jubah hitam mempunyai kekuatan teleportasi lalu menangkap Karin dan membawa Karin ke dimensi lain. "AHHHH AKU TIDAK MAU KE DIMENSI LAIN" Karin berteriak kencang sekali seolah olah bisa membangunkan satu kampung. Lalu Karin melanjutkan larinya dengan cepat. Dan kita bisa simpulkan bahwa, hari hari Karin sungguh dipenuhi oleh berlari.

Lelah, penat itulah yang ia rasakan. Karin yang sudah berada di kelas beberapa puluh menit yang lalu, memosisikan badannya duduk di bangku, lalu menyelonjorkan lengan kanannya diatas meja, menaruh kepala disana, sedangkan lengan kirinya menampu dagunya dan wajah nya menghadap ke arah jendela disamping kiri nya. Tampak dia sedang tertidur lelap, melepas rasa lelahnya seusai berlari tadi pagi.

Bel berdering keras, hal itu pun juga yang membuat Karin bangun dari tidurnya. Karin seperti orang yang benar benar baru bangun tidur malam yang panjang, dia melakukan sedikit stretching untuk melonggarkan otot otot nya, ia melakuan gerakan nengok kiri nya sejumlah delapan kali, lalu nengok kanan, oh sebentar.

'mengapa wajah si kujyou bonyok gitu ya' pikir Karin yang masih melihat lihat seluruh bagian tubuh Kazune dengan cermat.

"Apa kau lihat lihat" Katanya sambil memijat mijat tangan kanannya.

"Kau habis tawu-" Karin untung menjeda ucapannya sebelum ucapannya jadi kalimat ngawur.

"Oh maksudku kau habis dipukul seseorang sampai bonyok seperti itu." Karin mengebas ngebaskan tangannya, sebagai bentuk perasaan malu dia, karena sudah bilang Kazune habis tawuran. "Anak sakuragaoka tidak bakal tawuran kan ya hehehe"

Entah kenapa bagi murid sakuragaoka, tawuran cukup terbilang aib yang paling buruk dari yang terburuk. Maka dari itu di Sakuragaoka tidak ada murid yang minat ikut tawuran, kalau sampai ada hal seperti itu, mungkin akan menjadi aib bagi pelaku seumur hidup apalagi kalau dia sampai ikut tawurannya tidak hanya minat.

Kazune yang masih merasa nyeri di pipi nya, menatap Karin datar tak ada ekspresi dan tidak menjawab. Entah karena saraf pipi nya yang tidak bisa membentuk sebuah ekspresi atau dia yang sengaja untuk tidak berekspresi.

Mereka bertatapan cukup lama bahkan Karin saat ini sedang memikirkan hal hal yang diluar akal manusia. Hah, seperti apa?

'bodoh mengapa aku menatapnya' pikir Karin.

"Jawab pertanyaanku bodoh, jangan melihatku terus" Karin baru merasa salah tingkah dari sekian lamanya mereka bertatapan.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh" Akhirnya Kazune mengeluarkan kata katanya.

"Kau yang bodoh, jabrik"

"Apalagi itu, jabrik. Kau pikir kau siapa seenaknya beri aku nama sebutan"

"Memang aku salah" Karin yang penuh kemarahan, mulai meremas seragam bagian roknya. Walaupun dipikir pikir Karin lah yang memancing pertengkaran ini, kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Kazune yang dari tadi diam saja, kan?

(Karin : Tapi dia kan tadi tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, gimana aku tidak kesal. Author : Ehehe maaf-.-')

"Kau tidak lebih dari pantat kuali"

"Haahh apa maksudmu" Kazune memalingkan wajahnya, lalu dia menggumam "Apa semua anak perempuan menjengkelkan"

Karin yang merasa bahwa dia sudah terbakar, bahkan meja bangkunya juga sudah terbakar olehnya. Dia memutuskan untuk memberi pelajaran ke si rambut jabrik, dengan pukulan yang selama ini ia latih untuk memukul penguntit, atau om om hidung belang. Namun sebelum pukulan Karin mengenai pipi Kazune, ia baru sadar.

'dia habis dipukul, aku tidak mungkin memukulnya lagi' alhasil kepalan Karin tidak jadi mengenai pipi Kazune, kepalan Karin terpaut jarak 0,3 cm dari pipi Kazune.

Kazune yang menatapnya heran, dan Karin yang masih termenung diam sembari melihat bekas pukul di pipi Kazune yang membuat Karin merasa iba, bahkan dia saat ini tidak mampu marah dengan siapa siapa walaupun beberapa detik yang lalu mood dia seperti ingin meninju orang sampai sekarat.

"Hanazono~san, Kujyo~san" terdengar suara tegas dari penjuru kelas, membuat kelas seketika menegang. Karin dan Kazune yang mendengarnya lalu menengok ke arah sumber suara tersebut lalu mereka tiba tiba pucat, dan mereka mematung seakan terdapat suhu -100 celcius menjelajah di ruangan kelas ini.

TBC~

Hallo guyss ketemu lg sama author pulpen bersalju :') hehehehehe. Gimana para readers, chapter 3 mengecewakan apa mengecewakan /emg ada yg nungguin fic lu apa/.. maaf ni sekali lg kalo aku update fic nya sangat lama tidak cepat seperti kilat(: dan kalian harus tau, chapter 3 ini udh aku buat dr bulan bulan yg lalu dan baru aku update sekarang :v Maafkan kelalaian aku... daann demi menyemangati aku agar aku update ini fic dengan kilat, Marilah kita me-review bersama agar author pulpen bersalju SEMANGAT /bacot lah/ hehehhehehehehe... jadi akhir kataa...

REVIEW GENGS


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Memory**_

"Hanazono~san, Kujyo~san" terdengar suara tegas dari penjuru kelas, membuat kelas seketika menegang. Karin dan Kazune yang mendengarnya lalu menengok ke arah sumber suara tersebut lalu mereka tiba tiba pucat, dan mereka mematung seakan terdapat suhu -100 celcius menjelajah di ruangan kelas ini.

Hari yang sungguh sial, decak Karin pelan.

Dan tebak siapa rupa orang yang memiliki suara tegas nan menakutkan sehingga suara itu berhasil membuat ruang kelas seolah menekuk lutut padanya.

Dan beliau adalah guru ter-killer yang pernah hidup, guru tercerdas karena kebetulan ia mengajar fisika. Aku lupa bahwa pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah ia, oh maksudku beliau. Hari hari ku seakan dibabat habis setelah aku dan Kazune terciduk telah membuat keributan kecil, berisi rencana adu boxing yang akhirnya tidak jadi, dan bahkan aku juga tidak berminat lagi setelah aku mendapat hadiah paling spesial dari guru paling cerdas, seorang fisikawan handal dan juga bisa disebut seorang pemberi hukuman yang piawai. Buktinya aku dan Kazune berhasil dibuat seperti katak siap dibelah ketika di beri pidato panjang dan disuruh menyelesaikan kasus fisika berkaitan materi baru, gerak analisis vektor yang bahkan aku tidak tahu menahu bagaimana langkah mengerjakan kasus itu.

Sial, Kazune lancar mengerjakannya.

Tidak usah heran atau takjub, bahkan aku tidak tercengang sama sekali. Pindahan London memang yang terbaik, dan kini aku memujinya dalam diam. Melihat ia begitu tidak ada belas kasihannya dengan soal yang ia berusaha selesaikan.

'tolong kerjakan yang aku juga' telepatiku padanya, yang aku yakin tidak akan pernah sampai.

Belum lima menit, ia diperbolehkan duduk kembali sementara aku ditinggal bak seperti orang bego yang disuruh membedakan mana susu dan teh di depan orang banyak. Mengerjakan soal berisi kasus yang materinya sendiri belum diberikan adalah salah satu hukuman yang membuat jera terbaik yang pernah ada.

Aku tidak akan berusaha meninju orang lagi, ataupun meneriakinya lagi mulai sekarang. Tapi mungkin aku akan berusaha menyeret orang itu sampai sekarat mulai sekarang.

Tapi niatku harus diurungkan sebentar, melihat sasaran orang yang aku akan seret berhasil dijaga oleh pasukan kemayu berisi para gadis yang mengerumuni seolah kazune adalah barang diskonan murahan.

Sekedar bertanya, bagaimana penyelesaiannya?, bagaimana kau bisa tahu cara menyelesaikannya walaupun belum diberi materinya?, apa yang kau pelajari di London selama kau disana?. Basa basi yang membuatku sempoyongan. Bahkan alih alih mejaku yang tidak bersalah sudah menjadi sasaran bokong gadis yang ingin lebih mendekat dengan Kazune.

"Mengapa mukamu lebam, Kazune~kun" tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari sesosok Kazune, aku tidak berani melihatnya, bahkan kusudah menyiapkan ancang ancang untuk pergi dari ruangan. Aku beranjak dari bangkuku, tidak perduli bahwa setelah ini Nami~sensei akan datang untuk mengisi pelajaran seni. Yang aku perdulikan hanya mejaku yang suci, sudah dihinggapi cap bokong orang yang aku tidak sukai sama sekali. Aku pergi, dan berhasil pergi dari ruangan.

Satu satunya yang aku kunjungi adalah kamar mandi perempuan. Mencurahkan semua dengan basuhan muka, dan menatap wajahku yang pas-pasan di cermin. Aku terlalu berperilaku buruk padanya. Seharusnya ide untuk menyeret dia sampai sekarat tidak boleh sama sekali terbesit dipikiranku, apalagi ketika menelisik dari alasannya bahwa aku hanya iri dengan kemampuan intelektual Kazune yang menggelora di kelas tadi.

Luka lebam di pipinya juga menghiasi pikiranku , sehingga pikiranku yang selalu kosong kini seolah tidak ada ruangan tersisa karena dipenuhi hal tentangnya.

Tatapan mata biru bak batu safir itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang pernah hinggap di kenanganku. Seperti familiar tapi asing. Dan ia sungguh sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifat menyenangkannya. Kukira ini kenangan tapi aku tidak mengingat pasti. Hal itu berputar bak kaset hitam putih yang sudah peot, rusak dan dekil hingga ketika diputar hanya terkilas adegan putih hitam berkilat tanpa keterangan jelas, mereka sedang melakukan apa.

Nami~sensei telah datang mungkin, dan seharusnya aku bergegas. Aku keluar dari ruang kamar mandi perempuan, masih melewati lorong sempit nan pendek berguna untuk menjadi pemisah kamar mandi laki laki dan perempuan, setelah melewatinya ku menengok sedikit ke arah lorong sempit yang mengantarkan ke kamar mandi laki-laki. Entah untuk apa aku melakukan kegiatan menengok itu, lalu kukembali berpandangan lurus, berniat melangsungkan perjalanan dan sampai ketika suara itu membuatku terpaku diam tak bergerak.

"Hoi" kucari sumber suara berasal dari lorong pendek kamar mandi laki laki dan muncul seseorang yang memenuhi pikiranku semenit yang lalu.

Aku tidak berkutik, entah darimana kelincahanku seolah menghilang. Yang ada hanya kekakuan karena sapaan yang tidak pernah aku harapkan sebelumnya.

"kau iri padaku ya tadi" bahkan kata kata menyebalkan yang telah ia keluarkan tidak membuat sarafku untuk bergerak. Aliran darahku seolah berhenti, membuatku hanya bisa terpaku dengan tatapannya.

Aku seperti dejavu, seseorang yang mirip dengannya telah berdiri di depanku, merogoh sesuatu ditasnya, dan memberikan sesuatu itu kepadaku.

Mataku masih terpaku, tenang melihat kaset kenangan itu terputar. Sesosok itu memberikan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, namun aku menerimanya. Senyumnya seolah menghipnotisku untuk tidak menolak pemberiannya. Aku balik tersenyum dan menorehkan sebuah lambaian perpisahan.

"Satu satunya yang mestinya aku harus tahu, bahwa perempuan selain merepotkan, ia sangat suka bengong" sarkatisme ia, membuatku terperanjat dari dejavu tidak berguna. Dan kini indra penglihatku sedang menatap muka bonyok Kazune yang minta dikasihani.

"Jangan menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan seenaknya. Perempuan tidak suka bengong" aku menggeretak menatap wajahnya yang tingginya 3 cm dari wajahku sehingga aku harus menegak agar bisa bertatapan dengannya.

"Tadi kau bengong, bodoh. Dan kemarin kau juga bengong." aku tidak habis pikir bahwa topik bengong bisa membuat atmosfer aku antara dia saat ini seolah dirajam oleh meteor berkecepatan tinggi. "lagipula aku tidak pernah menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa dasar fakta" terserahlah dia mau bicara apa.

Aku melangkah, bermaksud pergi darinya. Dan tanpa kusadari bahwa lantai yang aku barusan pijak, habis dipel sehingga licinnya luar biasa, dan aku pasti akan terjungkal kebelakang dengan posisi bokong duluan sebelum tangan kekar itu menangkapku seolah aku bola basket yang habis dilempar pelan. Bola basket yang sungguh berat, sepertinya.

Tangannya berusaha menahanku untuk jatuh, bahkan kakiku pun juga sudah lemas, tak ada energi dan keseimbangan sama sekali yang bisa membuatku kembali berdiri. Orang itu benar benar berusaha untuk menahanku sekuat ia bisa. Aku menatapnya heran, mengapa ia tidak jatuhkan aku saja sehingga pembalasan dendam dia terhadap ku telah sirna. Aku menatapnya bingung, tak bisa menafsirkan maksud dari tatapan itu. Dan pada akhirnya, ia berhenti menahanku dan kini ia membantuku untuk berdiri tegap kembali.

"Mengapa kau tidak membiarkanku jatuh saja. Kau kan masih punya dendam denganku" aku mengatakannya dengan sarkatis, dan hampir marah. Perasaanku membara. Mengapa ia menahanku jatuh, mengapa ia menolongku. Bisa saja aku jatuh di depannya dan membuat ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tetapi nyatanya tidak.

"Seberapa besar ketidaksukaan ku kepadamu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh" aku menatapnya mencoba mengerti, namun aku tidak bisa. "Mengapa kau marah padaku padahal jelas jelas aku telah menolongmu" aku masih tidak mengerti. Jangan tanya perasaanku sekarang yang tak henti berdegup kencang bak gendang yang tak berhenti dipukul.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi, enyah dan tidak peduli, meninggalkan orang itu. Orang yang membuatku berdegup kencang dengan hebatnya.

Ia yang aku tinggalkan, memberikan tatapan yang sulit aku artikan.

Dia memang tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku selama ini. Sampai kurasa waktu saja tidak dapat menjawab semua kebingungan dan keraguan ini. Kenyataan kadangkala menyakitkan bagi para pelihat, seperti diriku yang selalu menautkan alis, seolah bertanya kepadanya 'bagaimana keadaaanmu sekarang' yang ia salahartikan sebagai tatapan mengesalkan. Wanita memang ingin dimengerti namun lelaki juga butuh dipahami. Semua perbuatanku kepadanya seumpama hanya benalu bagi citraku sebagai lelaki perfet yang telah hancur.

Aku merenungi semua perbuatanku, perbuatan seperti mengejeknya, memakinya, menyentuhnya. Yang terakhir mungkin yang paling berakhir tragis, dan perbuatanku yang lain. Dia mungkin mengira bahwa aku sangat membencinya walaupun nyatanya hampir tidak benar. Bahkan ada kerinduan yang sedikit terbesit di perasaanku ketika ku tepat memandangnya, sekaligus kumpulan pertanyaan yang membendung di pikiranku sehingga aku hanya bisa mengekspresikan kumpulan pertanyaanku itu dengan tindakan ketidaksukaanku kepadanya.

Telah lama ku merenung, aku baru sadar bahwa kereta sebentar lagi akan segera berangkat. Jarak rumah dan sekolah yang terpaut jauh tidak membuatku gerah akan pengapnya kereta. Dan mungkin inilah penyebabnya mengapa aku selalu terlambat sekolah selama ini.

Aku ingin melanjutkan perenunganku, dengan membenamkan kepalaku di awang awang riuhnya kereta. Hoodie pada jaketku, aku pakai selayaknya jubah hitam yang tempo hari, karin kira jaket ini beserta hoodie nya sebagai pakaian makhluk jadi-jadian, yang bisa melenyapkan mu dengan sekali sentuhan. Lucu memang, bahkan aku sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman dibalik hoodie ku yang berhasil menutup wajah tampanku ini.

"Permisi permisi" Indra pendengaranku menangkap sesuatu yang tidak asing pernah ditangkapnya. Kecemprengan yang langka, hanya dimiliki oleh orang, pilihan Tuhan. Dan aku bisa memberikan list orang yang setahuku memiliki suara cempreng yang cukup memekikan itu.

Tapi aku tidak perduli, aku masih butuh waktu untuk merenungi semua tindakan bodohku selama ini.

' BRAK BRAK '

bisakah ia diam sekali saja tanpa mengeluarkan pekikan yang dibuatnya. Aku mulai penasaran, siapa pemilik suara yang meributkan ini. Aku mengadah sedikit, bermaksud mengintip sebentar.

"Nenek duduk saja di tempatku" suara itu, rupa itu, aku mengenalnya.

"Aku bisa berdiri, nek. Duduklah" aku mulai meneliti rupa itu, rupa orang yang membuat keributan yang senyap barusan tadi. Ia berhasil mendapat tempt duduk di seberang kiriku, tapi ia dengan secara cuma cuma memberikan tempat duduknya dengan wanita paruh baya yang sama sekali keberadaanya tidak dipedulikan orang sekitar.

Aku mulai melihatnya dengan jelas, paras polosnya beserta kunciran kepang dua nya yang menciri khasnya membuatku yakin bahwa ia orang yang selama ini aku pikirkan, dan justru kami kebetulan satu kereta.

Dengan gagahnya,ia berdiri, menggantikan posisi berdiri nenek tersebut, ia tersenyum selayaknya malaikat sembari membantu nenek itu duduk. Aku tidak berkutik, tidak ada orang disini yang ia kenal, ia tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk cari perhatian. Ia tulus sepenuh hati, kebaikan yang sederhana berhasil membuat orang yang melihat dan plus mengenalnya menegang.

Contohnya, aku. Aku tidak bisa memosisikan pandanganku selain ke arah dirinya, ia tidak melihatku karena ia memosisikan berdirinya menyamping dari arah pandanganku. Aku terguling bagaikan awan yang digelung angin atmosfer. Aku melihatnya kini sebagai orang yang mampu memenuhi hariku dengan kebahagiaan. Aku berpikir sejenak sembari menelisik perasaanku lebih dalam.

 ** _To be Continued~_**

 _Hai hai, the snowing pen muncul lagi. Gimana chapter kali ini, hancur, aneh, banyak typo, ga nyambung. Ya sudahlah pasti kalian bingung sm chapter ini, aku jg sebenarnya jg bingung -...- udh pada tau kan yg terakhir tu POV nya siapa, tau kan. Dan pasti kalian jg bingung kalo chapter kali ini, sudut pandangnya aku ganti jd org pertama yg pdhl sebelum sebelumnya orang ketiga. Karena efek ya udh lama ga ngelanjutin, jdinya aku juga lupa bahwa pada chapter sebelum sebelumnya ternyata pake sudut orang ketiga, udh kepalang yaudh lanjutin... Hehehehe maafkan keteledoran author ini... Terimakasih banyaaaaaaakk untuk yg udh capek capak ngereview, aku terharu.. Dan satu hal yang membuat aku semangat untuk melanjutkan adalah review dr kaliannnn. Terimakasihh banyak... Arigatou gozaimasu... Jd akhir kata..._

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**


End file.
